OutCast
by PureNexus
Summary: The northern and southern packs live by the #1 Pack law: Alphas and Omegas cannot mate. But when they become outraged after they hear of Humphreys and Kates marriage, how will the western pack cope?
1. Chapter 1

We have direct confirmation of disrupters in our midst.

Ones who have acquired an almost messianic reputation in the minds of certain pack members.

Their figures are synonymous with the darkest urges of instinct, ignorance, and decay.

Yet, unsophisticated minds continue to embute them with romantic power.

Giving them such a dangerous poetic labels as the only alpha-omegas; the openers of the way.

Let me remind all fellow pack members of the dangers of magical thinking.

If you see these so called alpha-omegas, report them.

Betas do not go unrewarded, and contrary wise complexity with is caused...

Will not go unpunished. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, my first dedicated story. Wait, what's a dedicated story? Well, a dedicated story is a story that will end up with more than twenty chapters, and starts off where the movie that it is based on finishes. This story will probably be the best of me. I'll have some good mixes in here, violence, Language, action, adventure, and a nice, big, ice-cold cup of lemonade... What have I gotten myself into?

The wonderful sound that filled the new united valley slowly died down. The source of the song was from the new couple on top of howling rock. Kate and Humphrey.

They both ended their beautiful song and looked down at each other.

Kate looked at Humphrey, the moonlight was causing his gray fur to appear silver. She looked into his deep, blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

Humphrey looked at Kate and his stomach did a series of cartwheels. The lighting was causing her tan fur to shimmer gold. For him, he was still in a state of shock. He had been dreaming of this moment for his whole life. He had thought that this only happened in fary-tales. He saw her amber eyes boring into his, and smiled nervously. Resulting in a giggle from Kate, that made his heart to do another flip.

They both said the first thing that came to their mind.

"I love you."

They slowly began to rub noses, blissfully unaware of the extra pair of eyes watching their every move.

"This cannot be..." the wolf gasped. He immediately took off in a northerly direction, running as fast as possible.

After about four more minutes of nonstop sprinting, the wolf finally reached the northern Territory, where he was met by three more wolves, who were solid black and had a large muscular builds. They stared at the wolf with irritation until he finally spoke.

"I need to see Jonathan at once." he said, panting from the amount of running that he did.

The wolves kept staring at him with a facial expression that practically screamed 'Get out.'

"It's a matter of our pack law," he started.

"- it is in ruins."

The large wolves eyes grew wide and they nodded.

They escorted them to the pack leader Jonathan, who was known also as Jon, who lived in a den that over looked the entire territory. He was standing on a ledge at the mouth of the cave.

When he saw the small wolf that was being escorted, he smiled.

"Hello." Jon greeted warmly. He shifted his vision to the wolf being escorted. "Who do we have here?"

"Well don't know, he came to us, wanting to speak to you." one of the wolves said in a deep, throaty voice. Jon nodded and the wolf stepped forward.

"There has been an apparent breach in law." the wolf said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jon asked in a kind voice.

"Our sacred and main law has been broken. And alpha has wed an omega." the wolf breathed. Jon thought for a moment and burst out in laughter.

"Impossible." Jon laughed.

"Apparently not. I saw it, I know where they are." the wolf said. Jon's expression turned serious.

"Show me."

After a few minutes of walking, the wolf pointed to the top of howling rock. Jon looked closely and saw something that made him gag.

Kate and Humphrey were both nuzzling each other affectionately.

"Disgusting." Jon spat out angerly. He turned to the strong wolves that stood around him, like guards. He pointed to the one on the left. "You, get Tony." he pointed to the one on the right. "You, get Winston." They both nodded and went to do their jobs.

Jon turned to the the wolf that had pointed out the pair.

"Me and the pack leaders are going to have a little talk."

A/N: Well, what did you think? Did I do well? R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3: Solved

A/N: Well, I was rethinking my statement about Dedicated Stories and found some purely perfect examples of such. Out of all of the examples, Aftermath was the most precise. It has over 56 chapters (Almost 3x the required 20), starts where the movie ended, has a constant and believable plot. That so far is the best example out there.

The muscular wolves went their ways to complete their task.

The first one to get to their target was the first one to leave.

Eve and Winston were on the ledge in front of the head alpha den, watching their daughter's new found happiness. Just as they were about to join in on the wonderful music a large wolf walked up to them. The wolf simply gave Winston a 'look'. Winston nodded and followed the wolf.

After a few minutes of solid walking, they both made it to a small clearing, where the other wolf said Tony were already waiting.

Jon motioned for the two pack leaders to sit.

When they did such, he then signaled the others to leave.

It was now only Jon, Winston, and Tony in the clearing.

"Well, I can already tell that you would rather not be here, but this is an urgent matter." Jon said.

Winston and Tony nodded.

"I can see that, if It wasn't urgent, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Tony sighed sarcastically. Winston did a facepalm when he heard this.

'Tony, why do you always have to be so stubborn?' Winston thought to himself.

"What's the problem?" Winston asked.

"It has come to my attention that your daughter," Jon said, looking at Winston. "and your son," Jon said, looking at Tony. "have both gotten married,"

"That's correct." Tony confirmed.

"- to omegas." Jon finished.

"Yes, to omegas." Winston also confirmed.

Jon chuckled.

"You know that you cannot just abolish a law that has been in existence longer than this territory." Jon explained.

"Yes, we both understand that."

"Then why did you do it? Do you know that there are hundreds of wolves that will do anything to keep this law active? They would do anything, even die, just to make sure that this law is safe." Jon said out angerly. He breathed out slowly and spoke again.

"Listen, I know that this was most likely just a mix-up, and that you are already planning to fix this. You two are the best leaders these lands have ever had. So I know this wouldn't be something that you actually wanted to happen, right?" Jon asked.

Winston thought deeply for a moment. And spoke.

"Yes, we are already planning on fixing this error." Winston said. Tony's eyes widened and looked at Winston angerly. Winston shot him a 'look' that almost yelled out 'Shut Up'.

"That's what I thought." Jon said. "I will be back in one month to see that this 'problem' is sorted out. Jon said as he walked away.

Both Tony and Winston waited a few moments to make sure he was gone before either of them spoke.

"Winston, what did you just do?" Tony asked angerly. "You're really going to split our children apart even though they love each other more than anything else?"

"No." Winston stated. "That is one thing that I would never do."

"Then why did you tell him that you would? Winston, he is the one leader that we absolutely cannot fight with. He outnumbers both of our packs two-to-one." Tony explained.

"I know, I... We need more time for this plan to work." Winston said.

"What plan?"

"The only way that Garth and Lilly, and Kate and Humphrey can be together." Winston explained.

Tony just looked at him, confused.

"The only way this can be fixed is to send Lilly and Humphrey to alpha school, but it lasts over five months over the one month we have." Tony explained. Winston shook his head.

"No, there is another way." Winston confirmed. Tony sat there waiting.

"Well, what is it?" Tony asked impatiently.

"We make them the new pack leaders." Winston answered.

A/N: Well, here we go. I think this is going to be a GOOD story. R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here we are chapter... Um, I lost track... So, just as some more useless information to put in this Authors Note, I've just purchased an R89C!

"What good will letting two, untrained, inexperienced, careless omegas lead our pack do?" Tony asked irritatedly.

Winston sighed and tried to contain his temper.

"First; why would you talk about my daughter like that, considering the fact that she is a better leader than you were at her age." Winston said angerly.

Tony lowered his head in embarrassment.

"And Second; unless you want to completely annihilate your son's happiness, you should follow suit. I'm going to let Kate and Humphrey lead my package without hesitation." Winston explained.

"Well..." Tony started. He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." Winston said.

Tony began to walk away before he turned back to Winston.

"But I'm not going to let them take my place immediately." Tony said.

"I'm wouldn't expect anything else." Winston replied as Tony left.

As Tony was returning to his place, he heard a majestic sound flood the ambiance around him. He turned around and saw two wolves in the distance, howling. One was white while the other one was red.

Tony stared at the couple and thought for a moment.

'Maybe they will make good leaders' he thought to himself as he started walking again.

Lilly and Garth eventually ended their song. Garth looked around and saw most of the wolves around the pair had stopped their own howling and were staring at Garth and Lilly.

"Okay, either we were really good, or really bad." Garth said looking at all of the piercing eyes, which were making him feel uneasy. He looked at Lilly and saw that her pure white tail was now a dirty brown color from her wagging it so much.

"No Garth, it was beautiful." Lilly breathed as she leaned her head on Garth's neck.

-Meanwhile-

Kate was leaning her head on Humphreys shoulder when she let out a small yawn. Humphrey looked down at her and smiled.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy." Humphrey mocked. Kate rolled her eyes and stretched out. "C'mon, we've had enough fun tonight. Let's go get some shut-eye."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kate yawned. She leaned on Humphreys side the for the complete walk to his den.

When they got there, Kate lied down, found a comfortable position, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Humphrey looked down at Kate's sleeping form and his heartbeat increased ten-fold. The small amount of moonlight that was left outside was shining through the den's entrance, bathing Kate in itself. 'I just can't believe this is actually happening.' Humphrey thought in a mixture of shock and awe. 'One minute I was almost worthless, and the next I'm with the most beautiful female ever.' he thought.

He looked down at the beautiful wolf that was asleep next to him.

"I love you Kate, sleep well." Humphrey whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep. He lied down on the ground next to her and fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

"Winston, are you insane?" Eve yelled out quietly, trying not to draw any attention from other pack members.

"Eve, it's the only way. Unless you want break Kate's happiness permanently." Winston said.

"Winston," Eve gritted out, placing her paws between her eyes. "I'm not worried about Kate, It's Humphrey. How would he lead the pack? He's just an omega."

"Yes, but in two weeks he'll be head-alpha." Winston argued back. Eve sighed.

"Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell them in two weeks."

"Fine, but if this ends up failing, you're going to be the one that takes the heat." Eve replied. Instantaneously a thought smacked Winston in the face.

"Oh no." Winston breathed out. Eve's Eyes widened.

"'Oh, no' what?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

Winston leaned over and whispered something in Eve's ear. Eve sighed.

"Great. Now we have that to worry about." Eve sighed.

"Well it comes in few days, so I'll tell them then."

"Yes you will, because I'm not."

Winston sighed.

"It's getting late. We have a big, and rather long month ahead. We need to get as much rest as possible." Winston said. They both eventually fell asleep, just as the howls from outside eventually died down.

A/N: Well, how was I? Good? Bad? Also, this is important so listen up: remember the phrase: sdkfz5. Trust me, it'll be important to know later on. R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I have some excellent plans for this story *wink*.

Kate slowly woke up feeling slightly damp. She let out a yawn and stretched out just as her hearing came back.

Just then, she began to hear a light, crackling noise coming from outside the den.

She opened her eyes, which quickly adjusted to the light levels. She looked and saw that outside was torrential thunderstorms. There was a loud crack of thunder and Kate jumped, expecting Humphrey to catch her and comfort her.

But instead she landed on her side on the empty, cold unforgiving floor.

"Owwwwww!" Kate howled out, clenching her side. She paused and looked around the den, which was empty.

'Figures.' Kate thought irritatedly. 'First night we get to spend with each other AND the first night I actually decide to sleep-in and Humphrey is the one who ends up waking up early.'

She stood up and walked over to the entrance and sat back down.

She looked around outside at the downpour.

"Wow, it's really raining now..." Kate said to herself.

Immediately a thought burst into her mind.

'Wait, if it's raining, then where could Humphrey possibly be?' She thought.

She scanned the landscape one final time and still saw no one.

'Of course there's no one out there, it's pouring outside.' She thought to herself.

She shrugged and lied back down.

After about 5 minutes of her mind constantly nagging, she got back up and walked back to the entrance.

However, when she looked out into the rain this time, instead of seeing an empty, wet valley, she saw two gray dots slowly advancing towards the den.

Kate immediately recognized one of the dots as Humphrey, but she could not identify the other wolf.

"EH, what the hell."

Kate ran out into the rain over to Humphrey, who looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Kate." Humphrey greeted, but the rain masked his voice.

"What?"

"Hey Kate!"

"WHAT?"

Humphrey sighed and continued walking towards his den.

As he was walking, Kate was examining the wolf following Humphrey.

First, Kate saw that the wolf was indeed a female. Kate looked at the wolf and noticed she looked like a...

Well, she basically looked like a gray Lilly.

The three finally managed to get out of the downpour, allowing Humphrey to speak.

"Good morning, precious." Humphrey greeted as he nuzzle Kate. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had some business to take care of."

Kate smiled and glanced at the wolf standing at the entrance.

"Who's this?" Kate asked gesturing to the wolf.

Humphrey smirked.

"The business."

He walked between Kate and the wolf.

"Hollyanne, I want you to meet Kate." Humphrey said.

Hollyanne nodded shyly. "Hey."

Kate nodded as a reply. Humphrey looked at her.

"Kate, this is Hollyanne, my sister."

A/N: Well, sorry if it was terrible, I'm kind of running on fumes right now. And next chapter will most likely be an unorganized, cluster of various flashbacks and explanations. R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, another day, another chapter. I have a couple of announcements that I'll say at the end of the chapter.

"You have a sister?" Kate asked, surprised. "I've known you for over two years and I never knew you had a sister."

"Yeah, she um... She ran away after our parents died." Humphrey explained with some difficulty. He looked over at Hollyanne, who was sitting over in the corner, feeling awkward.

"Oh, sorry." Kate apologized.

Humphrey looked at her, confused.

"Sorry for what?" Humphrey asked.

"Your parents." Kate replied.

"Oh, well thank you. Anyway, I know that they are happier where they are now than when they were here." Humphrey said truthfully, but before Kate could respond, a drop of water from Humphreys drenched coat rolled down his muzzle, just between his eyes, which quickly irritated the hell out of him.

He shook his head wildly to get rid of the drop, causing him to look like an idiot, which caused Kate and Hollyanne to burst into intense laughter.

Humphrey finally got the drop off of his face. He saw the girls laughing.

"Did I really look that dumb?" Humphrey asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Completely." Hollyanne laughed.

They both finally calmed down enough to speak. Humphrey looked outside, thinking.

"Okay, well... I have to go, I will be right back... Probably with some good news." Humphrey said before he darted back out into the rain, just before Kate could ask him where he was going.

Kate sighed and looked over at Hollyanne.

"Has Humphrey always been like this?" Kate asked, Hollyanne shrugged.

"Only when I'm around. It's like some Wierd protective thing." she replied.

"So, you know where he's going?"

"No, but I bet that it has to do something with me."

Kate nodded, and thought of something.

"Do I always have to call you 'Hollyanne', or do you have something shorter? No offense, but your name is kind of a mouthful in a conversation." Kate asked.

"Um yeah. Holly." she replied.

They both sat there, staring off into the thunderstorm before Holly broke the silence.

"So Kate, how did you end up with Humphrey? He is at the bottom of everything, and you're the direct opposite." Holly asked.

"Was." Kate corrected. "Was at at the bottom of everything."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Well I got nowhere to go, so I have plenty of time."

"Alright, so a few months ago..." Kate started as she explained everything that happened previously. Idaho, the train, the bears, and how all of it finally brought her and Humphrey together.

-Meanwhile-

Humphrey finally got to where he wanted to be.

"Uhhhh, sir?" Humphrey called into the den.

Winston peeked out of the entrance.

"Humphrey, why are you out in the rain?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I just prefer to smell like a wet-dog every day." Humphrey replied sarcastically.

Winston motioned for him to enter, which Humphrey did quickly.

"Actually I came here to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, about an hour ago, I managed to find my sister, and I was really hoping that she could stay."

"So your question is..." Winston asked.

"I'm hoping that you can let her join the pack, sir." Humphrey said.

Winston thought for a moment.

"Well I don't see any problem with that, so yes." Winston said. He looked back at Eve. "Eve, what do you think?"

"As long as she isn't an idiot." Eve called back.

"That's great!" Humphrey said excitedly, his tail wagging furiously. "I can't wait to tell he-" he started. There was a loud and close clap of thunder that shook the whole den, causing the unprepared Humphrey to jump up in surprise. "HOLY HELL!" Humphrey screamed out as he landed back on all fours, completely pale. He quickly nodded at Winston as a 'thank you' and ran off without haste.

"Wow." Holly breathed out. "So after you two went through all of that, you fell in love?"

"Well actually, Humphrey always loved me." Kate explained, blushing slightly. "The whole thing made me love him."

"Well I'm happy for both of you, Humphrey is a really good guy." Holly explained. "Even if he annoys the heck out of you."

Kate laughed slightly. Then Humphrey burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Welcome back, stranger." Kate greeted sarcastically. "Where did you go this time?"

"Your dad's place." Humphrey panted. "Tony see if he would let Holly into the pack."

"See?" Holly said, motioning towards Humphrey.

"Okay, what did he say?"

"He said yes." Humphrey confirmed. "But I ain't doing crap until this storm passes. So far, it's scared the shit out of me three times."

Kate laughed.

"Well, don't worry anymore. I'm here now." Kate assured, leaning her head on Humphreys.

"They sad part of that is the fact that it should be opposite. I should be comforting you." Humphrey said.

As they both relaxed and enjoyed each other's presence, Holly was thinking heavily.

'In a pack again? Gee, maybe this one won't actually fail miserably.' She thought as she lied down and rested her head down on her paws.

A/N: Whoo, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. So again, did I do well or fail bigtime? R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7: Wait, what?

A/N: Another day, another dollar, or in this case, another chapter. So this story will attempt to revolve around a type of system I'm going to try to get as many chapters in here as possible. The system basically is making each chapter represent 1 day. I'll try to not fastforward, unless it is declared nessissary (hope I spelled it right), which will be in later chapters. So, here's we go.

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, bathing the whole valley in golden sunlight.

Kate was the first one to wake up, the sun shone directly in her eyes, making her groan.

'Again, everything seems to prevent me from sleeping in.' Kate thought angrily. 'I bet that if I actually had already duties, I would end up sleeping until noon.'

She looked around the den as she stretched. The whole den was covered in the light.

Kate took immediate notice that she and Humphrey were the only ones in the den. She knew for a fact that Holly didn't have a den of her own. That, and she wanted to ask her a question.

Kate scooted next to Humphrey, causing him to shift in his sleep.

"Humphrey." Kate whispered into his ears. "Humphrey."

He rolled over to face Kate, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Hm?" Humphrey groaned.

"Where's Holly?"

"Hm?"

"Holly, where is she?" Kate asked.

"Oh, she outside somewhere." Humphrey said groggily.

Kate looked outside and then back at Humphrey.

"Duh. Where outside is Holly?"

"I don't know, I don't tailgate her everywhere she goes." Humphrey yawned.

Kate sighed and kissed the side of Humphreys muzzle. "I'll be right back."

Humphrey smiled and quickly fell back to sleep.

Kate walked around outside, looking for the gray female.

Kate finally found her. Holly was lying down on top of a small hill, staring into the distance.

"Hi Holly."

Holly looked back at Kate.

"Hey." Holly greeted.

She quickly turned back around to continue looking at... Whatever she was looking at.

"Listen, I need to ask you a question." Kate said.

"Sure."

"Yesterday, when Humphrey said that my dad let you in the pack, you seemed kind of worried. Did something happen to your old pack?"

"Uh yeah. My old pack suffered a catastrophic meltdown." Holly explained.

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"Everyone went insane." Holly simplified.

"Oh."

"Yeah so I'm just a little worried that the same may happen here."

"Well I guarantee you that it won't."

"I hope so, Kate. Because I can't take anymore of the insanity. Do you even know what happened there? It was terrible."

"Like how?"

Holly paused and looked around for anyone. When she saw nobody, she looked back at Kate.

"I'll tell you, but promise that you won't tell Humphrey, if you do, he will never let me leave his sight again."

"I promise."

Holly sighed.

"Well, when the pack went crazy, they went crazy for many things. Blood. Hunger. Sanctuary. Power. Respect. And for some, mating. They attempted to rape me about ten times and succeeded three."

Kate was listening to everything Holly was saying. She had heard of wolves going crazy, but she had no idea that an entire pack could lose it. Kate however, didn't expect the last part.

-Meanwhile-

Humphrey stretched out and slowly walked outside, the light intensity made him close his eyes until they adjusted.

He walked outside to get a drink. In the way there, he saw one of his friends, Shakey, was staring at something in the distance. Humphrey immediately recognized the look on Shakey's face; it was the same look he used to have when he looked at Kate.

"Uh-oh." Humphrey teased as he poked various places on Shakey's side. He jumped back in surprise.

"GOD DA- oh, h-hey Humphrey." Shakey coughed out. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Come on, you were just asking for it." Humphrey laughed out. Everyone calmed down. "So, who are staring at today? Candy? Janice? Tell me."

Shakey shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know who this one is. I think she's new." he said. "And anyway, this feels different."

"Aww." Humphrey teased. "Look who finally decided to crush."

Shakey's face turned red slightly.

"Well, where is the lucky gal at?" Humphrey asked, crouching next to Shakey.

Shakey pointed out the small figure in the distance. "Her."

Humphrey looked where he he was pointing and saw Kate. "Sorry bro, but that one is taken."

"No, the one next to Kate." Shakey corrected.

Humphrey looked at the wolf his friend was pointing out. He noticed that she seemed strangely familiar. Then it hit him.

"Wait a minute..."

A/N: Well, got the ideas for this chapter from a good friend, who in trying to get to post her stories here. R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay... Note to self: find new authors note beginning phrase... I honestly say that I can truly... Well, let's just face it. This story sucks ass. I'm shooting for 20+ chapters and at the rate the story is being paced, it will be about 2/3 of that. So I apparently need to slow down a bit. Not just that, I have a serious life problem occurring as we speak, this, if it gets out of hand, will render me unable to write. Ever. So, *sigh* let's get back to the story.

Humphrey stared at the little gray dot in the distance. He simply couldn't believe that one of his best friends had their on his sister.

Humphrey slowly began to fill with anger.

"How long were you staring at her?" Humphrey asked, needing to know an answer.

"I don't know, 'bout two hours?" Shakey said as he glanced back at the she-wolf in the distance.

Humphrey gritted his teeth together. "Two hours?" he gritted out.

"Yeah, maybe three. But the weird thing is-" Shakey started as Humphrey almost lost it.

Humphrey held himself together for the main fact that this was his best friend. If it was some stranger, it would be no more. He trusted Shakey, but every fiber of his protective being was screaming at him to 'end it'.

"-it is almost like she was staring back at me." Shakey finished. Humphrey immediately began to burrow his claws into the dirt around him, to prevent them from digging into something else.

"You were staring at my sister for three hours?" Humphrey gritted out, his volume increasing towards the end.

"Well yeah, why woul- wait, d-did you just say your sister?" Shakey asked, stuttering towards the end from the possible embarrassment that could come from this.

"Yes, Holly is my sister, and you were staring, nonstop at her for almost three hours straight." Humphrey gritted as his claws dug deeper into the ground.

"Gee, I'm sorry Humphrey, I didn't know-"

"Don't apologize. It's alright."

"Huh?"

Humphrey sighed. This was the first time someone as crushed on his sister since they left their old pack. He really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sayi- What I mean is- DAMMIT! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO SAY THIS?" Humphrey yelled out, Shakey looked at him like he was crazy. Humphrey sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's alright if you want to date her, just as long as I know that you won't 'bail out' on her like seven times." Humphrey finally said out. Shakey's face turned red slightly.

"PLEASE don't remind me of that. It was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to me." Shakey begged.

"I'll keep my word if you keep yours." Humphrey said.

"Yes Humphrey, I won't 'bail out' on Holly, if that's even her name." Shakey swore.

"Good, because she is the only family that I have left and if you hurt her in any way, I will not even hesitate to wipe you off the face of the Earth." Humphrey explained as he walked away.

Shakey watched Humphrey walk away in shock.

'Yikes, since when does Humphrey get angry?' Shakey thought.

-Meanwhile-

Winston was pacing back and forth in his den.

He had two things to tell Humphrey and Kate and Lilly and Garth and he had to decide when and how he should tell them both.

Eve finally spoke up.

"Winston, honey, I absolutely hate to see you like this, so how about you tell them the easiest one to explain and I tell them the hardest?" Eve offered.

"Yes, but which one is the easiest? Both are almost equally hard to explain." Winston said as he kept pacing, speeding up a little.

"Okay, then how about we both tell them?" Eve asked.

Winston stopped pacing.

"Alright, we should tell them what is coming first, then we can tell them about leadership later." Winston sighed.

"Okay. So when were you planning on telling them?"

"Becoming leaders, that will be in about a week and a half." Winston explained. "The other one, maybe tomorrow afternoon."

-Meanwhile-

"Oh Holly, I'm so sorry." Kate apologized. Holly simply laughed in return.

"Sorry for what? It's not like they killed me or anything."

"But they-"

"I know what they did Kate, and I know neither of them meant it. All of them were my closest friends. It was the pack, after living there for a certain amount of time, anyone would become corrupted, just like them." Holly explained.

"I know Holly, but they-"

"They didn't truly rape me Kate, don't get all weird on me, I've known you for few days. They still remembered who I was, so they never went 'all the way'. If they did, I-" Holly started, but she glanced to the right and her eyes widened.

She looked back at Kate.

"This conversation never happened." She whispered. Kate nodded.

Humphrey walked up to them.

"Hey girls." he greeted.

"Hey Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Holly asked.

"Well I just wanted to check on you both." Humphrey said as he leaned over and kissed Kate's cheek, making her blush.

"Okay, I'm just surprised that you didn't go hang out with your friends." Holly explained.

"Yeah, but today is Sunday, lazy relax day. Why would I waste it?"

"Good point. Well, I'll see you two later." Holly said.

"Where are you going?" Humphrey asked.

"You find a home of my own." She replied as she ran off.

"Sisters..." Humphrey laughed.

"Speaking on sisters, I wonder how Lilly and Garth are doing." Kate said.

"Well why don't we just go out and visit them?" Humphrey asked. Kate smiled and both of them began walking.

A/N: Yeah, the 'beginning note' was pretty hard, but true. I'm just happy that I have received two things this week that somewhat 'dulled' the situation. First, me and another author are writing a story here, I can't seem to get his name down, but the story is called "Body Guard", it's in the same section as this so, come and take a peek at it. Second, I just found S.C.A.R.S. For Nintendo 64, I remember the last time I played it was when I was 5. I'm 15 now, so that was a long while away. It was my first ever racing game. So you should go check it out.

-Samson. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, another update for this story, now, I am nervous as hell right now, today's my first day at a whole new school, so wish me luck.

Humphrey and Kate walked across the seemingly endless field of grass for the next few minutes, until both of them arrived at Garth and Lilly's den, which was one of the few 'high points' in the valley.

They both walked inside just to see Garth and Lilly asleep next to each other.

Kate smiled and walked outside, but realized that she was alone.

She turned around to see Humphrey standing in the back of the den with an evil grin on his face.

Kate's eyes widened. She mouthed out 'You wouldn't dare.' and Humphrey just smiled back.

He took in a deep intake of air and let out a loud, shrill bark the shot across every surface in the den.

Garth and Lilly both woke up, screaming and practically launched out of the mouth of the cave.

They both landed in a very uncomfortable position; Garth landed upside-down and Lilly face-planted into a patch of wet-dirt (also known as mud to idiots).

Humphrey just stood in there, watching their humility before he lost it and burst out in a downpour of laughter.

"Y-You should have seen your faces!" Humphrey laughed out as he rolled into his back to take in more air.

Lilly stood up and spat out a large lump of mud, when Humphrey saw this, he laughed even harder (if it's even possible).

"Haha, very &funny." Garth mocked. "But I'd say your in a pretty bad place to be taunting us."

"Ah, and why is that?" Humphrey mocked back.

Then there was a flash of red, a 'thud' that was quickly followed by an 'oof' and Garth was pinning Humphrey down in a choke-hold.

"Because I can pin you down before you even blink." Garth said, grinning.

Humphrey coughed from the weight and slight lack of air.

Garth let him go, making Humphrey gasp as he breathed in heavily.

"You could have killed me!" Humphrey choked out.

"But I didn't, did I?" Garth laughed as walked over to Lilly, who was desperately trying to wipe herself off. Garth laughed at Lilly's new filth.

"It's alright, I'll help you wash it off before we go." Garth told Lilly.

"Go?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Tony said he wanted to talk to us later, which is in about... When is it again?" Lilly said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Now would make it about... An hour." Garth said as he looked up at the sun, which was at the 'noon' position.

"Yeah, I guess in an hour." Lilly said.

"Oh, well me and Humphrey just wanted to say hi, well, at least I did." Kate said as she looked over at Humphrey, who raised his paws defensively.

"Hey, it's not my fault, they were asking for it." Humphrey said.

"Well I can't say that you did a bad thing, Humphrey. If you didn't wake us up we would probably be late." Lilly said. She looked over at Garth. "Let's get ready."

They both padded away to the pond, leaving Humphrey and Kate at their den.

"Interesting. I wonder why Tony wants them." Kate said as Humphrey shrugged.

"Maybe they were baaaaaad." Humphrey teased as he poked Kate's side, making her laugh.

Kate calmed herself down enough to where she could think.

"Maybe..."

A/N: Well, there ya go. Well, here are some brief announcements:

1st, you probably know already (because it was already said in another fic), I'm writing a story with Mojotheamoroq (Damn that's a mouthful), it's called "Allied Front" It's in the 'T' section (may be moved...) so go check it out.

2nd, nah, I only had one announcement. (I wasted your time)

So tell me how I did and R&R. 


	10. Chapter 10: Devastation I

A/N: Well here we go again, another update for this story. So here you go.

Humphrey was staring at Kate waiting for her to finish.

"Maybe What?" Humphrey asked eagerly.

Kate took in a breath.

"Well, by the way things have been going on here I think that they-"

Kate was then interrupted by a loud clap of thunder as a small spray of water descended from the sky.

"Aw really? The sky has to open up on us NOW?" Humphrey asked highly agitated.

The small spray became a full-force downpour, soaking everything under it to the bone.

On top of that, the wind speed began to increase rapidly, tossing everything that was not weighted in a westerly direction.

Kate looked up at the sky and saw how the clouds where bottoming out, and how the tops seemed to do the same. Her face changed to fear.

"Supercell." Kate breathed out. She looked quickly to Humphrey, who had his body pointed in the direction the wind was coming from, attempting to battle the gale-forced wind.

"Well need to get out of this storm fast!" Kate yelled over the screaming wind and crackling rain.

"Naw, I think we should just stand here!" Humphrey yelled back sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time to be a smart-ass Humphrey! These micro-bursts and this storm-cell give out a high chance for tornadic activity!" Kate yelled as she and Humphrey tried to plow to their den.

"What?" Humphrey yelled back.

Kate growled in frustration, fear, and irritation.

"WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS THERE COULD BE SOME SERIOUS SHIT HAPPENING ANY SECOND!" Kate practically screamed.

Both of them stopped however as they felt their fur stand on-end and their ears pop as the pressure seemed to flat-line.

Kate heart skipped a beat as she instantly recognized what was happening, along with every other alpha in the Jasper Territory.

"We need to go, NOW!" Kate roared as she grabbed Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and tugged him in the direction of their den.

"OKAY, OKAY IM GOING!" Humphrey hollered back as both of them cut directly to their den.

When they got inside, Humphrey shook himself off.

"Kate would you mind telling me what the heck is going on?" Humphrey asked worriedly as he watched Kate scanning the skyline.

"Greenage." Kate gasped as she saw the greenish tint over the clouds.

Then she saw it.

In the distance, where the sky was supposed to end and the ground was supposed to start, there was a small section where the sky seemed to keep on going.

"Oh no!" Kate yelped, making Humphrey jump.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Humphrey asked highly concerned.

"We need to get to somewhere safe before-" Kate was again interrupted, but this time it wasn't thunder.

A loud screeching filled the ambience around it, almost sounding like a speeding train.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Humphrey yelled as he pushed his paws over his ears.

Kate didn't verbally respond, instead she pulled Humphrey to the complete rear of the den as the air at the entrance began to fill with dust and debris.

She pulled him closer and held him tighter as the pressure inside skyrocketed.

Both of them held onto the ground as hard as physically possible.

But against everything they did the suction pulled them both out of the cavern, still holding on to eachother.

A/N: Well, that was overly dramatic, but I just simply have to do it, it pouring outside so this is the only time I will probably ever think of this. So tell me what you think.

Read and Review. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, this may be a little "jumpy", but it'll be the best I can do. I also have another story up, I don't know why I keep posting them, I just have to get my thoughts out.

* * *

><p>Humphrey opened his eyes only to see blackness in return.<p>

'PLEASE don't let me be blind.' Humphrey thought worriedly as he saw nothing but blackness.

He closed his eyes tightly, and opened them again and to his relief, he began to see.

'Phew, that could of been terrible.'

He looked around at the environment around him and frowned.

'Now I almost wish that I couldn't see now.' Humphrey thought.

The whole area in front of him was completely annihilated. Trees were either knocked down, or splintered across. Some were in very unnatural positions.

The sky above was cloudy, almost like it was raining.

Humphrey looked up and saw that a leafy tree limb was hanging over him, shielding him from the drops of water that were shooting from the sky.

'Great, it is raining.'

Humphrey sighed and stood up, grunting from the pain in his legs, and hitting his head on the tree limb.

He shook himself off and walked out from under the limb, soaking himself in the rain.

He then began to walk back to the pack land; if anyone was hurt then they would be there.

After walking through debris and crawling over fallen trees for what seemed like days he finally got to the western territory, but he didn't like what he saw.

There were rows and rows of bodies, either of the injured, or the deceased. Alphas were walking in and out of the territory, the ones that came in were carrying a body on their backs, while the ones that were leaving were looking for bodies to carry.

Every so often on a row, a group of wolves were crowding around a body, sobbing for the loss of their friends or family.

Humphrey saw Eve running around frantically, helping the injured.

"Eve!" Humphrey called out.

Eve stopped and looked at Humphrey.

"Not now! I have over twenty wolves that need medical attention!" Eve called out as she stopped at one of the injured.

Humphrey suddenly thought of something.

"Have you seen Kate!" Humphrey called out over all the commotion and over the rain.

Eve instantly stopped and looked at Humphrey.

"I thought she was with you!" she called out worriedly.

Humphrey's pulse sky rocketed at the thought of Kate being injured, or worse...

"Eve!" an older voice called.

Humphrey looked and saw Winston sprinting towards Eve.

"We need you NOW!" He yelled loudly.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed right now!" Eve shouted, but when Winston whispered something to her, she instantly dropped everything she was doing and launched back towards the head alpha den.

Humphrey looked at where Eve and Winston were going. He could see small dots in the distance that were most likely wolves. He looked closer and saw that one of the dots was Hutch, who was carrying another wolf.

Humphrey saw the wolf Hutch was carrying, how it's fur color was a golden color...

A/N: Well, here you go. Was it okay? R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, here I am again. This time from a different device. Since my old phone "died" a few weeks ago, it would be kinda impossible to update. I'm going to try something a little different now.**

* * *

><p>*300 yards northeast...<p>

What used to be a small meadow was now a field of more debris.

Suddenly, a small pile of fallen branches began to roll off of each other as a wolf stood up from under it.

He looked around and frowned.

"Where the heck am I?" He said to himself.

He began to walk to the clearest path when he fell into a patch of mud.

He wiped off his eyes with his paws.

"Really?" He yelled out angrily into emptiness.

"HELLO?"

His ears instantly perked up at the voice.

"WHO'S THERE?" He called back.

"ASSISTANCE PLEASE!" the feminine voice echoed back.

The wolf jumped out of the mud patch and began running in the direction of the voice, not bothering to shake himself off.

"HELLO!" the feminine voice called again.

"IM COMING!" the wolf said as sprinted.

He ran for a few more minutes before he entered another clearing, which was barely clear at all.

He stopped as he saw a gray wolf trapped under a fallen tree limb.

"Holly?" He asked, shocked.

"Shakey?" Holley replied back, equally as shocked.

Holly was shocked just because Shakey was covered in mud, but Shakey was shocked for much different reason.

"Oh my god, Holly!" Shakey exclaimed. "How the hell did you get out of this unscathed?"

"Well I wouldn't say 'unscathed'." Holly said. "I'm kind of trapped."

Shakey walked around to the other side of Holly and saw that one of her hind legs was sunken in a pit of mud.

"Why is there so much mud here?" Shakey asked, somewhat irritated.

"I don't know, just help me get out of here." Holly replied.

Shakey got to her hind leg and began to dig it out. As he was digging, one of his paws scratched against her leg.

"WATCH IT!" she yelled.

"WELL IT AINT MY FAULT THAT THE MUD IS THE SAME COLOR AS YOUR LEG!" Shakey yelled back.

After all few more seconds of digging, Holly was able to pull out her leg. When she did, she stretched out. As she did, a small crunching noise started, making their ears twitch.

"Um... Was I the only one who heard that?" Holly asked.

"No, I did too. It sounded like-" Shakey started, but he stopped as leaves began falling around them and the crunching became louder.

"Um, Shakey?" Holly asked, but Shakey's eyes were instead transfixed on something else.

"Oh god!" He yelled in horror as he jumped to the side. "MOVE HOLLY!"

"Wha-" she started, but she saw what Shakey was talking about.

An unstable tree was just now starting to fall in the exact direction that Holly was standing.

Her body was still from pure shock and fear.

"HOLLY, GET OUT OF THERE!" Shakey yelled, but Holly was still frozen with fear. 'oh for crying out loud!' he thought angrily as the tree began falling. Shakey instantly Began sprinting and pushed Holly out of way just as it slammed onto the ground...

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile...<p>

A black wolf was walking up a rather large slope to the entrance of a den that seemed to overlook the whole park of jasper.

Inside the den was an orange-ish wolf was sitting, looking into the distance.

"Sir?"

The wolf looked up, smiling. But the smile quickly faded away when he saw the facial expression on the black wolf.

"What is the problem?"

"The United pack was hit by a tornado."

"Aww, poor little things." The orange wolf said sarcastically.

"But Jon-"

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT PATHETIC PACK! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT OUR LAWS BE RESTORED! NOW, DID THEY DO WHAT I ASKED?" Jon bellowed.

The black wolf cowered back slightly.

"No."

Jon snarled angrily.

"But-"

"BUT WHAT?"

"I have gotten word that one of their alphas may be deceased because of the storm." the wolf said.

Jon returned to a happy state.

"Well, that's some good news."

"How so?" the wolf asked.

"Well, it just makes things easier for us. Instead of waiting for them to act, we will." Jon explained.

The wolf cocked his head to the side. "How?"

Jon looked back at the wolf, smiling.

"We can just kill the other one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, sorry for the delay. I have gotten better, but I think my writing hasn't. But still please tell me how my writing is. Good? Bad?**

**Also, I don't know what the hell is happening here; with all of these authors just disappearing, but this has crossed the line.**

**So, if any of you see the author "Humphrey the Omega-Alpha", please tell him to PM me, because it seems that everything he ever wrote has vanished.**

**Also, I have a friend on here that also may be leaving. So here's the deal: if he leaves; so do I. Why? Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be writing stories today. So, there it is. Take it. Write it. Remember it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so I am indeed alive. That's good. Because I have interesting idea for this story in the future; which I know you will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was sprinting towards Kate's still body long before he even realized that he was running. When he got there, Eve appeared to be checking over her body.<p>

When Humphrey got close enough to see Kate's face, Eve pushed him back with such for that he skidded backwards about two feet, leaving a skidmark where he was standing.

"Eve, she's my mate! I DESERVE TO SEE HER TOO!" Humphrey yelled angrily at Eve, who turned to him.

"Humphrey, if you touch her the wrong way, you may actually KILL her!" Eve shouted back as she returned to Kate.

Humphrey had his mouth open, about to retort, when what Eve said clicked in his mind.

"You mean she's alright? " Humphrey asked with the happiness returning to his voice.

"Yes. Just a few scratches." Eve said as she continued looking over Kate's body. She didn't see anything serious, but she did notice the large bruise on the back of Kate's head. "She's unconscious." Eve added

Humphrey's mind was now screaming with joy. His mate was going to be okay.

"Humphrey." Eve said.

"What?"

"I need to take Kate back to my den, so no body trips of her. While I do this, I need you to do me a favor." Eve said.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Humphrey asked. Eve gestured to the area of injured wolves in front of them.

"I need you go around and search for any wolves that are seriously injured. When you see one: remember their name, what's wrong with them, and where they are." Eve explained. "Understand?"

Humphrey nodded and ran over to the injured and began checking the bodies as Eve put Kate on her back and carried her to her den.

Humphrey got to the first body, he saw nothing serious about it, just some scratches.

'He's fine.' Humphrey thought as he walked quickly over to the next victim.

'He's good.' Humphrey thought to himself again as he went to the next...

* * *

><p>Shakey stood up from where he had landed. 'Wow, almost died twice in one day... That's a new personal best.' he thought as he walked over to Holly, who was on the ground, comprehending what had just happened.<p>

She looked up at Shakey. "What just happened?"

Shakey took in a deep breath.

"Well, about a minute ago, a tree that looks as though it weighed at least five thousand pounds with a higher center-of-gravity lost it's constraints with the moist, loose top soil that it grew on, began to collapse at such an angle that sent it in your position, where you were frozen from a mixture of shock, awe, and fear, I pushed you out of the way which, most likely saved your life, and by the expression on your face I can tell that you barely understood a word in just said, which makes two of us." Shakey finished, gasping for air. "Wow, I didn't even know I knew some of these words."

Holly smirked. "You're such a smart-ass."

"Hey I'm an omega, it's my job to be a smart-ass." Shakey chuckled as he helped Holly onto her feet. Shakey noticed her face was full of embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"I nearly died from my own stupidity." Holly said as a small tear ran down the side of her muzzle. Shakey walked over to Holly and wiped the tear off her muzzle.

"You aren't stupid, it literally happens to everybody. Whenever some thing happens to someone, and they don't know how to react, they just fr-" Shakey explained, but Holly interrupted him as she began to kiss him.

As they kissed, the world around them seemed to vanish; the destruction, the pain, everything no longer existed.

When Holly ended the kiss, Shakey opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He blinked a few times as his mind re-entered the world and was able to speak again.

"That was a very nice way of making me shut up." He said with an award smile plastered on his face. Holly giggled at his remark, her face still red.

They both pulled each other into a hug. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

"I don't see how anything can possibly ruin this day."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of the broken forest, Garth was carrying an unconscious wolf back to the western territory as a black wolf approached him.<p>

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know a wolf by the name of Garth?" the wolf asked.

"Yes, you are looking at him." Garth replied. As he continued walking. "What do you need? Help? Assistance?"

"You." the wolf replied.

Almost instantly Garth was unconscious on the ground as the wolf began to carry him.

"Oh Jon will be happy about this!" the wolf said happily to himself as he walked north...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, some big things happened here: Humphrey was the first wolf to yell at Eve (and survive), Holly and Shakey are now together, and Garth may be in danger. Read & Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys. Also, ITS MY BIRTHDAY! 15 years old man! Now this means that starting tomorrow it my road to a permit. Hell yeah! Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Jon screamed in shock at the red unconscious wolf that was now laying in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"<p>

"Well you keep whining about how you absolutely hate the 'alpha-omega' marriages that happened, so in a desperate attempt to make you shut up, I brought the Eastern leader's son here." the smaller black wolf replied nonchalantly.

Jon put his paws on the sides of his head from the stress. 'Garth is unconscious in my den, most likely followed by his scent trail that leads here directly. And if Tony found him here... Oh god, my pack out numbers his by at least twenty, but he can definitely still kick my ass with ease.' Jon thought worriedly.

"Take him out of here." Jon commanded.

"Hell no, you can take him out of here. Do you even know how many Eastern wolves I had to sneak by to bring this guy here?" The black wolf replied back, irritated.

'HIS SCENT!' Jon's mind screamed. "I do not care, just GET HIM OUT."

"No." the wolf denied simply. "You already have him here, just hold him hostage or something."

'He has a point.' Jon thought. 'His life or a solution for this... Sounds pretty good.'

"Fine." Jon said in defeat.

"ALRIGHT!" the wolf said throwing his paw in the air in victory. He then turned to Jon. "You have two wishes left. If you need me, I'll be in the lamp." he added sarcastically as he strolled out.

'Omegas.' Jon thought. 'A great example why my pack doesn't have any.' He turned to the unconscious Garth that was in the center of his den. 'I could hold him hostage, he would definitely turn the tables to me from the Eastern side... But then I would either have to capture Kate, Lilly, or Humphrey to get the same reaction from the Western side. It would really be like starting a war before it happens... But what use would it give me? I would have to end up killing at least two of them just to keep them apart... And how would I restraine them after they wakeup?' He looked at Garth's muscles. 'I mean this kid has more muscle mass than I do, if he isn't tied down or something then he could literally tear me apart.'

Garth's ear twitched slightly, causing Jon to jump.

'I have got to him out of here.' Jon thought. -

* * *

><p>Humphrey was still doing what Eve told him to do. After all, it really wasn't a difficult thing to ask. He scanned around him as he walked, looking for any more injured.<p>

Suddenly he felt someone poke his shoulder. Almost by 'natural reaction' He did a front-flip, spun, and landed facing what just poked him, which was Eve, who was slightly wide-eyed at Humphrey's reaction.

Humphrey was shocked as well. 'Aerial stunts.' He thought. 'Another one of the many things that I have done but never learned...'

"Humphrey." Eve said, disregarding what just happened. "Kate's okay and awake."

"Thank you." Humphrey said as he began running to Winston and Eve's den, where Kate was.

Every watched him as he disappeared into the distance. "Well that was certainly interesting."

Humphrey ran up the ramp that led to the den. When he got to the top, he saw Kate who was sitting and waiting for him on the large ledge that was in the front of the den.

Just as he got to the top, Kate pulled him into a hug.

"Kate!" Yelped joyfully as he hugged her back. The past hour Kate was in his mind. Was she okay? Was she going to be okay?... Was she even alive? All of those thoughts were now answered in this one moment. "You have no idea how worried I was!" he exclaimed.

"And I wasn't?" Kate asked as hugged him tighter. "Right when I woke up I saw what was outside and thought the worst. But my mom told me that you were helping her out with some things. I was incredibly relieved when she said you were fine. I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt or worse..."

"Well I'm scratched up pretty good. And a few minutes ago I saw your limp body thinking you were dead. So I am hurt and worse... What do I win?" Humphrey laughed out as Kate pulled pulled away from the highest.

"This." Kate said as she lightly kissed him.

Both wolves were purely grateful that neither of them were hurt or dead. Their kiss eventually broke up and they sat down next to each other looking down at everything that was going on below, completely unaware of another wolf's presence.

After a while, Humphrey noticed how Kate was sitting funny. He noticed how she had her hind leg in an awkward position.

"Kate, what's wrong with your leg?" Humphrey asked with potential worry in his voice. Kate shook her head.

"Nothings wrong. It just hurts." Kate said.

"Can you still walk on it?" Humphrey asked, which made Kate look at him.

"Yes, But it hurts." Kate confirmed. She thought for a moment then giggled.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"It just feels so weird being up here." Kate said.

"Why? It's your parents den. If anything I should feel weird." Humphrey asked.

"It's weird being up here now, considering how this will eventually become our place." Kate explained, making Humphrey freeze.

"Wait... Wait... Our place?" Humphrey asked, confused.

"Well yes. After a while we would eventually become leaders of this pack. So this would also become ours... Unless you want to live somewhere else." Kate explained.

Humphrey was shocked. He had completely forgotten about how this would happen.

He would ask 'how', but he already knew. He married Kate; the daughter of the package leader. This would eventually happen.

He would ask 'why', but he already knew that as well. Eve and Winston can't live forever, they would need someone to take over after they passed.

That left Humphrey with one last question that he didn't know the answer to.

"When?" Humphrey asked. "When will this happen?"

"It can be now if you want." a deep voice said. Humphrey and Kate turned around to see Winston sitting behind them. "I heard that Kate was up here, so I needed to make she was alright."

Kate walked up to Winston and hugged him.

"I'm fine. Just a sore leg. Are you alright?" Kate asked.

"I'm alright." Winston said. "Since we're all up here, I need to tell you both something."

"Sure dad, what is it?" Kate asked. Winston motioned for them to follow him as he walked inside of the den.

Once they were inside, Winston sat down and Humphrey and Kate sat down behind him.

Winston sighed.

"Kate, I'm afraid me and your mother haven't been honest with you and Humphrey lately. So I have to tell you now before it's too late..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well here we go. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. So enjoy. Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15: Im baaack

A/N: JESUS ITS GOOD TO BE BACK! Okay, I highly apologize to the highest maximum amount possible. I hate not updating my stuff, especially my stories. Idk what it was. I don't think it was writers block, because I knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't know how.

Now I have some announcements that I need to say. Most are pretty important... At least to me, anyway.

-WhiteGold is now up under Mojotheomegawolf's (hopefully it spelled it right) account. It was his idea. But probably not important, since no one read it, anyway.

-I've officially forgotten how to fanfiction. It sounds impossible, but unfortunately it's true. So now basically I'm starting from square one. So if my writing sucks... Now you know why.

-ITS SUMMER! FINALLY! Hopefully I can pump out some more updates now.

Three announcements. So here is chapter... Eh I'm not even going to count anymore.

* * *

><p>'Before it's too late? Well that can't be any good...' Humphrey thought.<p>

Kate frowned slightly at the sudden statement. "What do you mean dad?"

Winston gulped from the difficulty of the conversation. "Well... Okay, first do either of you know who Jon is?"

"Jon... You mean Jonathan, right? The northern pack leader?" Kate asked while Humphrey frowned in thought.

"Yes." Winston confirmed. "Though there is a little more than that, you have the basic idea."

"More than what?" Humphrey asked, re-entering the conversation.

"Before I say anything," Winston started, "you have to understand that the problems that have been going on with Jon and his pack are not entirel-"

"Problems?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes." Winston said. "The same problems that are currently plaguing us today."

"Okay. But you Still didn't answer my question." Humphrey said.

"I know." Winston admitted. "For some reason it's difficult to explain this to both of you."

Winston looked at the highly confused expressions on Kate and Humphreys face and sighed.

"What's happening now... Actually what's been happening for years now is that Jon has been enforcing all of his laws. Especially the law on how alphas and omegas cannot be mates." Winston explained.

"His laws?" Humphrey asked.

"But you and Tony got rid of those laws." Kate said confused.

"Not in his eyes." Winston said. "Now he is at the point to where if my and tony don't 'fix' it, he'll start war."

"All that crap for a dumb law?" Humphrey asked angrily. "Why can't he just accept it and move on?"

"That's the problem that's been happening." Winston said. "That's the reason why he has the power and influence he has now. He literally will never give up. He's a perfect example of what we commonly call 'insane'."

"Now I'm no warmachine, but can't you just off him and call it a day?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh believe me we tried." Winston said nodding. "About four years ago. We used to have about seventy-five in our pack. Now we have fifty."

Kate just looked at Winston with at mixture of fear, horror, and slight anger on her face. "You mean if me and Humphrey don't get divorced there'll be war?"

"Not necessarily." Winston corrected. "There are basically five ways this can go. The first is, yes, both of you, along with Lilly and Garth get divorced. The second is that you and Garth get demoted to omega status. The third is that Humphrey and Lilly get promoted to alphas. And that is the area we are going to stay in."

"What about the last two?" Kate asked.

Winston sighed again.

"The last two are what won't happen. So don't worry about it." Winston stated.

"But want to know." Kate said taking a step forward. "Because it involves us."

Winston looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"The forth is war... The fifth is th-" Winston started, but instead a mud and blood soaked Candu skidded to a stop at the entrance of the den.

"Sir, we-" he stopped when he saw Kate and Humphrey, but then continued. "Sir, we have a situation, we need you NOW!" Candu said in a panic.

Winston was going to ask what the 'situation' was, but was answered by the sound of loud barking outside.

The group ran out of the den and down the ramp.

In front of them, they saw a reddish wolf towards their right, another reddish one that appeared to be on the ground in the center, and group of about six black wolves on the left, with an orangeish one in front of them.

Winston recognized every wolf in front of him. "Oh god..."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright gents, here is another update for outcast...a more important one at best. this is where things start to get good.

but I can't take all the credit; AaOWaSaCD4ever proved to be an able assist in this chapter...considering that most if not of it is his writing. so give some props to him.

and I'm trying my best to prevent more of these "updelays".

so... enjoy.

* * *

><p>Humphrey saw Winstons expression of both worry and fear. So naturally humphrey walked over to see what was going on. Kate saw this and followed.<p>

'Well I can see Garth, that damn redneck is a sore thumb out here' humphrey thought as he saw the red wolf on the ground. 'but who is-' his thoughts were interrupted when one of the groups of wolves took off after some loud yelling.

Winston immediately jumped down and sprinted into the field towards what looked like Tony.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other before they jumped down and followed.

When they got to the field they saw that eve had her head in her paws and appeared to be muttering something to herself.

other wolves that were around them were paler than usual and were talking to eachother with a worried tone of voice.

Humphrey looked around at everyone else's expressions and fear.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>...Five minutes earlier...<p>

Tony's P.O.V.

Winston said that he was busy, so I decided to go and talk to Jon myself. I'm not actually afraid of Jon, but I would never want Jon to get angry with me and go off. That could end badly for not just me, but for everybody. As I was leaving Winston and Eve's den, I could see Jon carrying what looked like a wolf...

As Jon approached me, I could clearly see he was carrying a wolf. That wasn't what mad me angry though, it was the fact that the wolf was Garth, and he was unconscious! I walked up to Jon with rage backing me up and said, "What happened here?" "Sorry about your son. One of my stupid Omega's decided it was a good idea to knock him out and hold him captive. I'm here to bring him back to you, but while I'm here... Did you fix our little problem?" He asked me.

"Which problem? The one with my son being captured or the one about the Alpha's and Omega's not being able to be mates?" I knew what he meant, but I was just so enraged, I wanted to do whatever I could to get on his bad side. He glared at me. "Don't play games with me Tony, I'm in no mood for them. Did you, or did you not, divorce those four?" "No we didn't. We are at the moment trying to figure out a way to-" He cut me off. "Why not? You month is nearly up." "Because my son and Winston's daughters are happy with who they've married and we want them to stay happy. As I tried saying before we are trying to figure out a way to-" He cut me off again, which made me even more angry. "You should have thought about that before you decided to let them marry those worthless Omega's!" "Worthless? Jon, you better be careful with what you say Jon, one of Winston's pups is an Omega... And what if you were in love with an Omega? Would she be worthless?" I growled lightly and he squinted his eyes at me.

"I told you Tony, I'm not in the mood for your little games... I would never, ever, ever love an Omega. They are useless, weak, and half of them can't even tell a good joke!" "Omega's are not worthless Jon. Have you ever had a good conversation with an Omega?" "No, and I don't wish to either. They are good for nothing. How could you even live knowing that your son is married to that... thing?" He was really getting on my nerves now. "Jon, as long as my son is happy, I don't care who he marries! You have Omega's in your pack too! How could you say those things about them?" He growled loudly at me. I could tell that he didn't enjoy me shouting at him. "Because that's what I believe... It's funny you were forcing him to marry a wolf he didn't even know not that long ago..." I growled. "And I was wrong for doing so... I'm not about to force Winston's daughters, let alone my son get a divorce because of some stupid law! I'm certain that Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth won't divorce!" I yelled. He started to yell back.

"Tony, this has been carried over for generation, and as I said before, there are wolves out there who would die to keep this law active! Do you know what that means? Obviously not, because if you did, you would have split up those four without a second thought!" I started to really let my anger out. "I know what it means Jon! It means war, and if that's what we have to do to get rid of that stupid law, so be it! But I'm not the one who's going to be responsible for it...! Winston was right... Omega's are important in a pack." "Winston too...? FINE! If you won't declare war on us, we'll declare war on you!" I was shocked, glad, and angered that he declared war on us. Though, that might have been my anger clouding my mind... As Jon stormed off, I turned around to see that Winston and Eve were staring at me with wide eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that Winston and Eve had heard every word of Jon and I's little... discussion.

"Tony... Did you just... start a war with the Northern pack?" Eve asked me. I nodded slowly. There was only one thing I was concerned with at the moment... And it wasn't Eve wanting to tear me to shreds... "How am I going to tell everyone that we're now at war with the Northern pack...?" "This is your doing Tony, so your telling everyone, not us." Eve growled at me. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did play a big part of the war being declared on us... "AGH! Fine..." I looked at my unconscious son. "Winston, do me a favor and get an Alpha to bring Garth to his den... I have to think of a way to tell everyone in the pack that we're now at war with the Northern pack..." "I will, and Tony..." I looked back at Winston. "What?" I said back at him with a bit of annoyance in my voice. "I may not be happy about the whole war with the northern pack, but... Thanks for sticking up for our daughters and sons. That means something to me and Eve... She may not show much gratitude to you right now... But she thanks you just as much me." I felt a bit guilty for snapping at Winston before and said, "Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate may not have my blood in them like Garth, but they are still family... I'm sorry for snapping at you before... I'm just..." "I know Tony... If you need any help with telling everyone, don't hesitate to ask me. The pack may not know it, but I know you mean well..." I smiled at him. "Would you help me?" He chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, again MAJOR thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for the help with this chapter. R&R


End file.
